The Circus Performers
by NeedNewName
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are circus performers. When they get kicked out of their apartment in LA, they are forced to move to Forks, because it is cheap and they're broke. What happens when they meet players Edward, Jasper and Emmett? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Bella, Alice and Rosalie are circus performers. When they get kicked out of their apartment in LA, they are forced to move to Forks, because it is cheap and they're broke. What happens when they meet players Edward, Jasper and Emmett at their new school? The boys make a bet and the girls plan to teach the players a lesson, but what will happen when something both the boys and girls didn't expect to happen, happens? Will the boys find out about the girls' dark past? Who will win the bet? Will anyone will it? And will the 'lesson' go according to plan? Read to find out! AH & OCC**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Here is the first chapter. I warn you that there will be swearing in this story and possible lemons later.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**B.P.O.V**

We stood behind the red draping curtain with the shimmering microphones in our small hands, waiting for the strong thud of the loud music to fill our ears.

Time always seemed to slow right before we performed. It felt like our senses were heightened. Like you could hear every cheer. See every detail in the room. You're more aware of everything.

The curtain began to open slowly, elegantly, as the thudding music filled the massive circus tent.

I glanced over to Alice. She felt my eyes boring into the side of her head and twisted a little to face me. Gave a wink and a smirk then walked out onto the large stage.

I could hear the click clack of her stilettos on the hard stage floor. I watched as she brought the microphone to her blood-red lipstick lips and began to sing in a sexy, strong, elegant voice.

_French finger tips, red lips, bitch is dangerous  
Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush  
Can't take no more, I've got to have more tonight  
This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight  
Alright, lets go_

Cheers from the crowd were so loud I thought I was going to go deaf, especially when it feels like my senses were heightened.

Alice walked to the front corner sexily and slowly lowered her waist to the floor with her knees spread apart. Her head was facing the ceiling, her whole body frozen not moving.

A silver metal pole was rising from the floor slowly with blue smoke gracefully floating out around it.

Once the pole had reached its full length Alice brought her small hand up to the pole and loosely gripped it. Her hand began rising up the pole with her hips. Once she was standing straight, her hand still gripping the pole above her head, she kicked one leg out in front of her and held it there for a moment before she kicked up further so that she had it resting on the pole in splits.

I quickly took a glance at Rose as she walked onto the stage swaying her hips slightly in a sexy manner. Feeling my stare, she turned her head around and winked at me, then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I had to put my hand over my microphone so the crowd wouldn't hear my giggles.

Rose twisted her head to face the audience and brought the microphone to her blood-red lipstick lips and began to sing with her musical voice over the crowd's whistles and cheers.

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure all decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy, on me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather_

Rose walked over to the front corner opposite Alice, who was still frozen in standing splits with her head thrown back and eyes closed, still as a statue.

Red smoke began to float around and silver metal pole identical to Alice's one began to rise from the floor in front of Rose, who was posed with one hand on her hip and the other on the floor with one leg sexily bent and the other one straight.

She waited until her pole had risen fully and started to grind her hips on it. When she had gotten into a graceful, sexy pose, she froze, as still as a statue, just like Alice had.

I cart-wheeled grabbing my whip off the sand, and landed on the middle of the stage, where I brought my blood-red lipstick lips to my microphone and began to sing, my voice tingling like bells in the wind.

_Heels 6-inch, makes a boy want to buy his lip  
Look but don't touch, unless you want to loose your innocence  
Can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight  
This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight  
Let's go_

When I finished my verse I cracked my whip loudly, earning screams, whistles and cheers from the crowd. The girls got off their poles at the sound of my whip and crawled to my feet like cats.

When they reached me I lowered my body to their height slowly with my legs spread apart. We brought the microphones to our blood-red lipstick lips – déjà vu? – and began to sing.

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure all decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy, on me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather  
(Leather, leather, leather, leather, leather ..) _

_Lace and leather, lace and leather  
(Leather, leather, leather, leather, leather ..)_

The combination of our voices together sounded like angels. We could be singing 'I like Big Butts' and the audience still wouldn't care.

We slowly, sexily, began to rise in synchronization. When we were standing tall, I cracked my whip again, and the crowd screamed, wanting more.

So we gave it to them.

Rose bent slightly and put one hand on my hip, the other held her microphone firmly. I bent over slightly put one hand that was still holding my whip on Alice's firm buttocks, the other hand holding my microphone. Alice bent over slightly holding her microphone with both hands. We slowly moved our hips in synchronization sexily and sang.

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure all decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy, on me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather_

We removed our hands from each other's asses and started grinding on each other, earning even more cheers – if that's even possible –.

I cracked my whip and 2 male lions ran out of their cages that were resting on the sides of the stage that weren't visible to the audience and started circling us like their prey. I cracked my whip again and they roared loudly, fiercely.

We brought our blood-red lipstick lips to the microphone once again and sung.

_Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure all decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy, on me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather_

I cracked my whip as fire shot out from the edges of the stage earning even _louder _cheers. The lights went out as the lions roared again, louder than ever before.

Rose, Alice and I got off each other. I squinted in the darkness trying to make sense of my surroundings. I heard a lion's soft grumble and walked in the direction it was coming from.

"Rose, Ali, over here," I whispered while switching off my microphone.

"Okay," Alice whispered.

"Coming," Rose whispered.

I walked over to the lion and grabbed its fur. I felt someone grab my ass.

"Rose!" I whisper-screamed.

"What!? I can't see where I'm going! I need to grab _something_," she whisper-screamed back.

"Bella, its not like we've never felt each other up before," Alice whispered. Rose and I giggled at that.

I let the lion lead me, and I lead Rose and Alice. I'm assuming Alice is 'feeling up' Rose as well. I giggled softly to myself at that thought.

I put the lion in his pen and softly kissed his forehead before we left. Scary on the outside. Loving and caring on the inside.

We finally got to our dressing rooms, where we were greeted with warm clothes to wear in between acts. I walked over to my mirror and sat on my chair. Alice and Rose did the same.

I glanced into my mirror. I had long, wavy brown hair with natural red tints in it. Full, dark pink lips, deep brown eyes and my face was angled perfectly. Alice, Rosalie and I are sisters. Triplets to be more exact.

We aren't identical, but we have been told to be the most beautiful girls in the world.

I hate that. We all do. That's all anyone cares about these days.

The only thing that makes us look alike are our faces, the, and I quote, 'faces of angels'.

Rose has long straight blonde hair and hazel eyes, dark, full pink lips and the same face as me. She has long powerful legs and curves in all the right places, a large bust and narrow hips.

Our bodies look exactly the same, except Alice is a smaller, shorter version.

She looks like a fairy. Alice has short, wild, deep brown that could be mistaken for black hair. Dark, full pink lips, small, bubbly bluey-green eyes and 'the angel face'.

"So," Rosalie broke the comfortable silence. Alice and I turned our chairs so we were in a small circle. "What is your next act?" she asked.

"Trapeze," Alice answered.

I smirked. "Lion taming."

They laughed at this. "You've always had a way with the cats, Bells," Rose said. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. "I don't know why. They seem to relax me. Ya know, makes me forget our eternity of problems."

They grimaced. We don't have a very good past.

"What about you Rose," I said, trying to change the subject. "Whats your next act?"

She smiled. "Tightrope," she answered.

Ugh, that was my least favourite. But it was her favourite one. Alice and Rose laughed when they saw my sour expression.

'_BUZZ! BUZZ! ISABELLA! YOU'RE ON IN 10 MINUTES! GET READY! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LOST YOUR WHIP AGAIN!' _The announcer yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella! I'm helping you get ready! C'mon, we don't have much time." Alice said while rushing over to the closet to get my whip and outfit.

Alice rushed over to me. "Quick! Hop up!" She said while pulling me off my comfortable chair.

"Okay! Okay!" I said.

Rose laughed. I glared.

"This will be you in 10 minutes," I said to her while smirking. She immediately stopped laughing. Alice tugged harder on my arm.

"Ow! Whiplash!" I yelled. Huh. Get the irony?

"Well, hurry up then!" she yelled while pulling me over to the closet.

"Strip," She said. I stripped down to my underwear and bra.

Alice handed me my costume. I quickly put it on. There was a missing shoe.

"ARGH! I CAN'T FIND MY FUCKING SHOE! WHERE IS IT! HELP ME FIND IT OR LUKE WILL HAVE MY HEAD!" I screeched.

They just laughed while I frantically searched for my shoe.

I FINALLY found it behind my chair.

I quickly rushed off to the stage where Luke was waiting. "Isabella! You're late! Get your white skinny ass moving!" He whisper-screamed.

I quickly complied.

I ran to the curtain and waited with one hand on my hip and the other in the air holding my whip.

The crowd erupted into cheers as I cracked my whip. _THWHWACK!_

***After all the performances back at their apartment***

We walked through the stingy backstreet that lead to our shabby apartment in a comfortable conversation about how school sucks. We lived by ourselves because we have no living relatives.

Once we arrived at the apartment we walked over the mailbox and got the letters to take inside. Probably bills. Ugh.

Doesn't help when you're broke and living by yourselves, not to mention your sister is a shop-aholic. Curse the day she got a credit card.

We walked up our creaky stairs and I unlocked the door. As soon as I had unlocked it Alice burst past me to get to the bathroom.

Rose and I walked in like _civil _human beings talking about hot guys.

We put our keys, phones and sunglasses on the bench. I walked into the bathroom while Rose got us some cokes. Alice was running the bath and I put my hair up into a messy bun after putting the letters next to the tub.

Yes. We have baths together. Whats the big deal? Were sisters and former strippers, that kinda stuff makes us not give a damn about modesty.

What? I warned you we have a colorful past.

Rose came in with the cokes and put the on the edges of the bath. Alice stripped, tied her short hair up unnecessarily and got into the bath, getting lost in the bubbles. Rose and I did the same.

The weird thing is the bathroom is the best room in the apartment, the only good thing really.

I lent over the bathtub and grabbed the letters with my dry hand.

"Kay," I said while going through the letters. "Bill. Bill. Junk. Junk. Bill. Junk. Bill. Junk. Bill. Brochure. Junk. Bill. Bill. Bil-," I stopped at one that said Real-estate.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Its from the Real-estate…" I said while tearing the letter open. I read through it…

Oh. My. Fucking. Fuck.

I sat there, too fuckin' stunned to move.

**R.P.O.V**

"BELLA!" Alice and I yelled for the 3rd time.

"What should we do!?" Alice asked panicking.

"We should read the damn letter!" I said.

I snatched the letter out of Bella's hands and read it.

Oh. My. Fucking. Fuck.

I sat there, too fuckin' stunned to move.

**A.P.O.V**

"Rose!"

"Rose!" I yelled.

I snatched the letter from Rose's hands and read it.

_To The Swan Residents,_

_We are very sorry for the inconvenience, but you must leave the apartment. The owners are selling so you can no longer rent. You have two weeks to pack and be gone. Any damage done to the apartment caused by you, you must pay to repair._

_Again, we are very sorry. If you have any concerns or problems, call us on 122-555-678. _

_Sunshine Real-estate. _

Oh. My. Fucking. Fuck.

I sat there, too fuckin' stunned to move.

***10 minutes later***

"Oh…," I said

"…my…," Rose gasped.

"…god," Bella breathed.

We looked at each other.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!" We screamed together.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Review.**

**Tell me if you like it.**

**I've already written the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Song used: Lace and Leather - Britney Spears**

**Circus outfits are on my profile.**


End file.
